


(Not So) Secret Valentine

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Giving, Hotel Rooms, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little valentines fic for you all!<br/>Sorry it's so late but technically it's still the 14th in some ports of the world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Secret Valentine

 

Secret Valentine - Dom courting Brian with secret gifts and notes both at home, at the garage and at Brian’s precinct (still a cop, probably pre TF&TF)

  
  


It started on February the first.

 

Brian walked into his precinct, noting the way a few of his fellow officers stared at him.

 

As he turned the corner for the bullpen he understood.

 

“God dammit.” He sighed looking at the bouquet of 6 roses.

 

There was a card that simply read. “Secret Valentine.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright, who is it?” He called out.

 

No one made claim to the flowers.

 

Brian sighed.

 

***

 

On the second of Feb, Brian came down to breakfast and found a small box on the table, it had gone through the mail as it carried the postage stamps and marks.

 

“Where did this come from?” Brian asked Mia who handed him a plate of food.

 

“It was on the doorstep this morning.” She shrugged.

 

Brian opened it cautiously and sighed.

 

It was a matchbox car, more specifically a 95 Supra, again with a note of “Secret Valentine.”

 

Brian groaned into his eggs.

 

***

 

The third day of Feb his valentine was slack, Brian received no gifts or messages.

 

He did get to spend the day sleeping in and doing nothing. Brian loved the weekend.

 

***

 

By the 8th day Brian was at his wits end trying to figure out who the Valentine was.

 

He had bitched about it while working at DT’s with the guys.

 

Leon made a joke about one of the women Brian had saved probably has some kind of hero worship thing going on.

 

Brian was positive it wasn’t it.

 

“Whats the big deal?” Dom asked. “Someone’s taken an interest and if leaving you gifts? I’d be happy just knowing someone cares.”

 

“Aww didn’t peg you for a romantic, Dom.” Brian teased giving him a playful shove.

 

“You’d be surprised.” Dom shrugged.

 

“They could at least get original, I’ve gotten chocolates, flowers, origami cranes. The only thing I liked was the match box of my car.”

 

“What would you want then?” Dom asked with a smirk. “Mr I’m so ungrateful.”

 

Brian laughed.

 

“Poetry would be good.” Brian admitted. “I like some of the old poems about greek gods. And I like some of Edgar Allen Poe’s works too.”

 

“That creepy guy who married his cousin?” Leon asked.

 

“I have no idea, I just know he wrote some really great horror literature.”

 

“Yeah well there’s work to be done, so if the pretty princess would like to leave us to get shit finished.” Vince spoke up, being a dick like usual.

 

“Whatever. I’ve got an early shift tomorrow.” Brian rolled his eyes and headed out.

 

***

 

February 9th saw Brian receiving a hand delivered letter just before he finished shift at 4pm.

 

Inside were some of his favorite poems of the greek gods, mainly centered around sex.

 

Brian began to get suspicious.

 

Jesse had always seemed to have a crush or some kind of hero worship.

 

Leon was pretty chill but he didn’t think the man had feelings for him.

 

Vince was right out, because no.

 

And then there’s Dom.

 

Brian paused.

 

He needed to figure this out.

 

***

 

On the 10th of February Brian received a package when he got home from his shift.

 

Inside was an illustrated copy of Edgar Allan Poe’s short stories.

 

Brian was in absolute awe over it.

 

“What you got today?” Dom asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

 

“I can’t.” Brian was still speechless.

 

“Mystery Valentine’s going all out huh?”

 

Brian didn’t point out that it had to have been either, Dom, Jesse or Leon since no one else was in the garage that day.

 

***

 

Brian confronted Jesse on the 11th of Feb. Jesse blushed and admitted to having a hero worship crush on the blonde but he wasn’t sending the gifts.

 

Brian apologised and took him out for pizza to make up for his accusations.

 

Jesse had a blast and they theorised about whether it was Dom or Leon.

 

***

 

It was Dom. Of course it was Dom.

 

Brian wanted to hit himself for being so stupid.

 

On Feb 13th Brian received a photo of all of them, Brian, Mia, Letty, Jesse, Vince, Leon and Dom sitting on the hood of Dom’s RX7. Family.

 

Of course it was Dom.

 

Brian spent the whole ride home thinking about what this could mean for the family, what it could mean for he and Dom.

 

Brian decided he wanted to try it.

 

Wanted to give this a go.

 

***

 

“I know it’s you.” Brian spoke up, standing behind Dom as the man leant over the engine bay of the 70 Charger in the back garage.

 

“It’s me what?” Dom asked, straightening up.

 

Brian handed him the photo.

 

“You couldn’t wait one more day for me to reveal myself?” Dom teased, a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“Why? What was tomorrow?” Brian asked.

 

“The big surprise.” Dom admitted.

 

“What did you have planned?”

 

“Well you ruined it now. I can’t go ahead with the plan.” Dom teased, loving the way Brian pouted at him.

 

“C’mon, tell me.”

 

“No. I might just give you the surprise anyway.”

 

Brian beamed up at him.

 

“I look forward to it.” He said softly and then took a bold step forward, pressing his lips to Dom’s for the briefest of moments before going inside, trying to calm his rapidly beating pulse.

 

Dom watched him go, a huge grin on his face.

 

***

 

February 14th, Valentines Day fell on a Saturday.

 

Dom had never been so glad for this in his life.

 

He made breakfast for Brian and brought it to his room.

 

Without waking the man he left it and the red envelope on Brian’s side table for when he woke up, and then snuck out again.

 

“So you’re the one who’s been wooing Brian?” Mia asked with a small grin as she caught Dom sneaking out of the blonde’s room.

 

Dom didn’t know how to answer that.

 

“Just don’t hurt him.” She told Dom and kissed his cheek before going back to her room.

 

***

 

Brian awoke to the smell of still hot bacon and eggs, toast, onions and beans.

 

A full breakfast that Brian thoroughly enjoyed before opening the ominous red envelope.

 

Inside was a car with cartoon hearts.

 

The inside said nothing except for:

 

Crown Towers

Room 5409

6pm

\- D

  
  


Brian blushed brightly.

 

Dom got them a hotel room.

 

Brian grinned and then wriggled happily on the bed, excited and overwhelmed with anticipation.

 

Dom wasn’t there all day, he was nowhere to be found and Brian knew he would be at the hotel already.

 

The blonde spent his day with Mia, hanging out like they usually did on a Saturday morning and then getting her opinion on what to wear that evening.

 

At 4:30 Brian had a bag packed, was showered, dressed and ready.

 

Mia gave him a hug and sent him off.

 

***

 

Brian wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and readjusted the bag on his shoulder before knocking on room 5409's door.

 

There was a pause then the sound of heavy footsteps as Dom walked to answer it.

 

"Hey." The bald man said softly, a grin on his face.

 

"Hey." Brian blushed slightly, feeling ridiculous.

 

Dom took a step back and let him into the room.

 

Brian was hit by the scent of yling ylang and something else, sweet and pleasant.

 

There were a few fake candles about the room, shaped like wax candles but with flickering lights inside, probably more for safety reasons than anything.

 

The room was lush, soft carpet, comfortable furniture and from what Brian could see, the biggest bed he's ever looked at.

 

"Drink?" Dom asked, taking Brian's bag for him and putting it in the bedroom with the huge bed.

 

"Sure." Brian shrugged, feeling nervous again.

 

Dom handed him a flute glass of champagne.

 

Brian eyed it skeptically before taking a sip.

 

It was pretty damn good.

 

"I ordered some tasting and sharing platters for dinner, hope you don't mind."

 

"No that's fine. What's on them?" Brian asked.

 

Dom picked up the menu and recited the Valentines specials to him.

 

"Sounds good. What did you have planned in the mean time?"

 

"We'll I thought dinner and a movie was traditional so I may have found some of your favorites." Dom shrugged but he was smiling.

 

"Which ones?"

 

"The first Alien movie, a few of Vincent Price's classics and even a few of Vincent Price acting out some of Edgar Allan Poe's works."

 

Brian beamed.

 

"I've been looking for those for months!"

 

"I know." Dom agreed.

 

Brian wanted to kiss him.

 

He took a step forward, placing his champagne down gently and reached for Dom.

 

There was a knock on the door before they could close the distance.

 

Dom sighed but smiled at Brian and let the concierge in. The man carefully arranged their meal, including another unopened bottle of champagne and left with a small bow.

 

Dom put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle and locked it behind him.

 

Brian was already seated, tipping up their glasses and looking over the food.

 

"This looks really good."

 

"I'm glad, I tried to pick platters with some of your favorite foods."

 

"You did great." Brian grinned.

 

"So this is going to sound stupid but, did you like it? The gifts and... Well this?" Dom asked with a certain vulnerability in his tone.

 

"You could have just said something." Brian grinned. "But yeah. I liked getting little gifts each day. The poetry was pretty good too, who'd you get to help you?"

 

Dom chuckled. "Busted." He admitted. "One of Mia's friends at college is a literature major, she helped."

 

Brian laughed and reached for an oyster.

 

“Well at least you went to the effort of trying. Did she write them completely or did you attempt to help?” Brian teased.

 

“I helped!” Dom replied indignantly.

 

“Uh-huh, how much?”

 

“I said it needed to be ‘to Brian from me’.” Dom grinned.

 

Brian snorted a laugh.

 

They ate slowly, playful banter about each of the gifts tossed back and forth.

 

“So whats the plan after this? Watch some movies until we get bored and start making out like teenagers?” Brian teased as they were finishing their meal.

 

“Pretty much, but there is a huge ass bath in the bathroom I figured we could enjoy, maybe watch a movie or at least most of one in there.”

 

“There’s a TV in the bathroom?”

 

Dom grinned.

 

“Wow, you certainly know how to plan a good time.” The blonde laughed and took another drink of the champagne.

 

Dom observed Brian as he drank, noticing the lost in thought look on his face.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“Maybe we should start in the bath? Relax and help our food digest.” Brian gave him a flirty grin.

 

Dom chuckled.

 

“You wanna see if you can work the taps and I’ll be in with the other bottle.” Dom agreed.

 

Brian was pleased to find the bath had a control panel, you could tell it how high to fill the bath and at what temperature.

 

Brian fiddled with the buttons until he got it working and grinned as the tub began to fill.

 

He looked through the assortment of items along the other side of the bath, different scented bubbles, bath milk, and a whole lot more. They all said complementary on the label.

 

Grinning he opened the bath milk powder and emptied it into the water, instantly the water turned white and looked exactly like milk.

 

“Getting experimental are we?” Dom teased, bringing in the ice bucket and a freshly opened bottle of Champagne.

 

Brian grinned. “Of course, have to spend your hard earned cash somehow.”

 

Dom laughed and handed Brian his glass.

 

They drank as Dom messed with the TV loading up the movies from a USB to the TV.

 

Brian kept an eye on the water and stopped it when the tub was half full. Their body weight would cause enough displacement to fill the tub.

 

“So how are we doing this?” Brian asked, suddenly realizing they’d have to get naked to get in.

 

Dom shrugged.

 

“The water looks like it will cover everything if you want to get in first and I’ll wait out here?” Dom offered.

 

“Is that weird?” Brian asked, feeling awkward.

 

Dom shrugged.

 

“When have we done anything normally?”

 

Brian laughed his agreement.

 

“Okay, I’ll get in and then close my eyes so you can.”

 

“Now I do feel like a teenager.” Dom rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“Hey enough of that or I won’t let you tell your friends I let you get to third base.”

 

Dom laughed as he closed the door behind him.

 

Brian was still smiling as he stripped.

 

The water was perfect as he sunk in and then picked up his glass again.

 

“Okay.” He called out and closed his eyes.

 

Dom was quick to undress also, in fact Brian would put money on him undressing outside and just strolling into the water.

 

When he felt Dom settle in beside him Brian opened his eyes and smiled, handing the older man his glass and the TV remote.

 

“Okay, lets hope this thing works.” Dom chuckled nervously and hit play on ‘Aliens’

 

The TV took a moment to think but it started playing the movie.

 

Dom used the side panel to turn the lights down a little and put his arm around Brian’s shoulders, holding him as he relaxed in the warmth of the bath.

 

“This was a great idea.” Brian whispered during the opening credits.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Dom whispered back, eyes not leaving Brian as the blonde stared up at the screen.

 

Dom smiled to himself, proud he’d managed to pull this off.

 

Brian hadn’t rejected him and he didn’t think things had gotten too awkward yet.

 

He counted it as a win.

 

***

 

By the time Aliens was over both Dom and Brian were relaxed, a little drunk and definitely pruny on their fingers and toes.

 

They didn’t bother with the same formalities as before, just clambered out of the bath, with half drunken giggles as they grabbed towels.

 

“Now what?” Brian asked, securing the towel around his hips and moving into Dom’s space.

 

Dom looked down at Brian, licking his lips before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

 

“Well since we’re already naked. How about I give you a massage?”

 

“You know you’re kind of setting yourself up for failure.”

 

“How do you figure?”

 

“Because I’m going to expect to be treated like this all the time.”

 

“Oh?” Dom laughed, leading Brian to the large bed.

 

“Yeah, massages when I get home from work, champagne on weekends, bubble baths and luxurious dinners.”

 

Dom chuckled.

 

“We’ll see what my bank account can handle.” He teased.

 

Brian laughed and let Dom lay him back on the bed.

 

“So, massage?”

 

“Lets see if those muscles are good for more than just staring at.” Brian teased.

 

Dom laughed at him and let Brian roll over before straddling the back of his thighs.

 

He’d already left a bottle of scented oil on the side table when he unpacked earlier.

 

Dom warmed the oil in his hands before covering the width of Brian’s shoulders down to his hips with the slick.

 

Brian let out a soft noise, melting into the touch.

 

“So I don’t really know what I’m doing but I figure you can just tell me if it hurts?”

 

“Sounds, good.” Brian agreed. “Although I’m just really enjoying having your hands on me.”

 

Dom chuckled and gently worked his hands up and down Brian’s back on either side of his spine.

 

Brian let out a low moan and arched into the touch.

 

Dom grinned and pushed a little harder, Brian’s back cracked twice.

 

“Oh wow that feels good.” He sighed.

 

Dom grinned and kept working, just firm pressure back and forth over Brian’s slick skin. He paid attention to what spots made Brian sigh or moan and worked them more.

 

Brian had his eyes closed, Dom’s hands felt amazing on him and he couldn’t remember the last time someone touched him like this.

 

“You falling asleep on me?” Dom teased as Brian’s whole body relaxed and went slack, giving in to whatever Dom was doing.

 

“No.” Brian grinned into the pillow. “But I could. Your hands should be illegal.”

 

“You gonna arrest me, Officer?”

 

Brian snorted a laugh.

 

“No, it’s okay. As long as you only use them on me I won’t arrest you.” The blonde laughed.

 

Dom grinned and leant down so he could kiss Brian’s shoulder.

 

“Deal.”

 

***

 

Brian did fall asleep during the massage.

 

Dom didn’t have the heart to wake him.

 

The older man went about the room, turning things off, making sure all the doors were locked. He grabbed some ibuprofen  and a bottle of water, placing it on the side table next to Brian and curled up next to him on top of the covers.

 

During the night, Brian woke up to use the bathroom. Dom took the opportunity to get under the covers and hold them open for Brian to crawl back in.

 

The blonde grinned, clumsily crawling into bed and pressing himself right up against Dom, nuzzling his face into the man’s neck to get comfortable and wrapping his arms around his middle.

Dom chuckled lowly, wrapping his arms around Brian as well and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

 

Brian hummed contently at the kiss and reached up, pushing his lips against Dom’s, when he pulled back he bit his bottom lip and gave Dom a challenging grin.

 

Dom licked his lips and met Brian’s challenging gaze.

 

“You better not fall asleep on me again.” Dom teased.

 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

Dom did not need to be told twice.

 

He kissed Brian again, slow, deep. Letting their lips part and tongues explore.

 

Brian let out a small moan, slitting his knee between Dom’s thighs and rocking forward.

 

Dom let out a soft moan, rolling them so he was on top of Brian, bracketing him down with his large muscular arms and the weight of his hips against the blonde man’s.

 

Brian moaned into the kiss, hips twitching upwards, seeking more friction.

 

Dom kissed him harder, deeper, rolling his hips in slow circles against Brian.

 

“Dom.” Brian gasped breaking the kiss for air. He clutched at Dom’s biceps, face flushed, lips red from kissing and eyes glazed over with lust.

 

“Mmmm?” Dom replied ,nosing and kissing at Brian’s neck.

 

“I really want you to fuck me.”

 

“In the morning.” Dom promised. “Kiss you to wake you up, open you up slow and lazy, fuck you slow and sweet to wake you up and then fuck you any way you want me to until we both come.” Dom muttered against Brian’s sensitive skin.

 

Brian let out a small whimper and arched his hips up more.

 

“But I’m hard now.” He panted, breathless from want.

 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t come.” Dom purred low and rough. “Just that I wasn’t going to fuck you until the morning.”

 

“Tease.” Brian accused, tilting his head to give Dom better access.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Dom agreed.

 

Brian sighed softly and let one hand trail down Dom’s back to his hip, squeezing it and trying to pull Dom harder against him. When Dom refused to budge, Brian turned to dirty tactics.

With a grin, he captured Dom’s lips in a kiss to distract him as he slide his hand between them and cupped Dom’s erection.

 

Dom let out a low moan, pressing into Brian’s hand. He shifted his weight to one elbow and used his free hand to rub at Brian’s own erection.

 

“Dom...” Brian panted softly.

 

The older man grinned and lifted his hand from Brian’s cock, he licked a line up his palm and then wrapped his hand around Brian’s long cock, stroking him in long teasing stokes.

 

Brian gasped and grabbed at Dom’s cock, fingers curling around the thick length.

 

“I’m not gonna last long.” Brian groaned, hips rocking up into Dom’s fist while he tried to maintain a coordinated rhythm with his own hand on Dom.

 

“That’s okay.” Dom promised and kissed him again.

 

They panted through their noses as they rocked against each other, hands moving quickly.

 

“Fuck.” Brian gasped breaking the kiss.

 

“Fuck. Fuck! Dom. Gonna come.” He whined.

 

“Come.” Dom encouraged into his ear, biting at the lobe.

 

Brian whined and arched his back as he came in messy spurts against his stomach.

 

Dom groaned as Brian unintentionally squeezed his cock tighter during his orgasm, he rocked his hips forward fucking into the tight circle of his fist and came a few moments later, adding to the mess on Brian’s stomach.

 

“Oops.” Brian giggled noticing just how sticky he was becoming.

 

Dom chuckled and rested his forehead on Brian’s shoulder.

 

When he’d regained his composure Dom leant over the side of the bed for one of their towels, discarded earlier after their bath.

 

He cleaned them up as best he could before dropping the towel to the floor again and snuggling up to Brian.

 

Brian hummed happily and pressed himself tightly against Dom.

 

“Hey Dom.”

 

“Mmmm?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Dom was about to tell Brian he didn’t need to thank him for an orgasm, but the sincerity in his tone made the older man think. Brian wasn’t talking about the orgasm. He was talking about letting Brian move in, giving him a home. Talking about their friendship, their family. Talking about the gifts but also Dom’s loyalty.

 

“You’re welcome Brian.” Dom smiled, kissing his shoulder softly.

 

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A NEW TUMBLR DEDICATED TO MY WRITING!  
> For all updates, requests, asking about head cannon, submitting head cannon and also little teaser snipits of my writing please come follow misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com


End file.
